Heat
by lemon-nee
Summary: Warning: Adult content up ahead! This fiction will consist of a wide— or small— number of sexual IchiRuki situations. Please read extended summary inside!


This fiction is rated **M** specifically (and mainly) because it is basically consistent of nothing more than a series of one-shots of my favorite pairing IR demonstrating extremely sexual activity. The following chapters will contain anything from the humorous— to the down right sadistic, with roleplay in between, depending solely upon _how I feel_.

My goal is to have at least **one **chapter done a day! Until I've run out of ideas...which will then, end the entire fiction.

+18 when reading please! You have been warned!

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Title**: _Hotter than Hell_

**Pairing**: IchiRuki

**Summary**: Ichigo has finally returned to his home in Seireitei, after months of being away on a long mission. And God, has Rukia missed him.

**Rating**: Mature +18: explicit sex.

* * *

Her hands, delicate and petite, lapping across my chest slowly. Teasingly. Exploring every inch of exposed, scarred flesh, my chest had to offer to her. She traced the lines of these scars especially tenderly with the gentle tips of her fingers and flattened her palm against them. She was usually cold, Rukia Kuchiki. A frigid frozen tundra, an ice queen with ardent eyes of stone as icy blue and freezing as she. With flawless, porcelain integument, and strands of black silk pouring from her head and trickling down her silky back.

However, today, she'd been different.

Today her touch, although none the less gentle, was fiery hot. Her skin, her eyes, and her passion burned hotter than the Earth's molten core. Hotter than lava, erupting from the surface— hotter than the blistering degree of the ceaselessly burning sun. Tonight, it was as if she'd dipped down into Hell's pool, and come out to wrap me in indescribable heat. _Her _heat, which poured from her pores and lapped across my skin, dancing flames ignited inside of my belly. I'd begun to sweat and breathe uncontrollably, today, God was she hot. And even in the enigma of night I could see the beams of cerulean light shining down from her eyes into mine.

She stripped her body of the silken white obi that gave her royal blue kimono its shape around her figure, and replaced it several feet away from the both of us on the ground. Now straddling over my waist with loosened silk draping over her body, it was only a matter of time before that too would vanish. Fuck, she was the devil.

Rukia Kuchiki, the wicked witch of Seireitei. I'd given everything up for this— _she-demon_.

My life in the world of the living, my mortality my normality but she had stripped me of that ages ago, upon our first meeting at that. Even now as I lie beneath her, only the sweating, goosebump riddled shell of a man I once recalled myself being, I rack through old memories of us— of _her_. The Rukia Kuchiki straddling above me now, with long locks of hot black falling from her scalp, differed dramatically only in appearance from the one I'd met and known in high school on Earth— approximately a thousand years ago, now.

I recall when she'd steal Yuzu's clothes, and run rogue with shorter locks of bouncy black in that heinous school uniform. I must've laughed, or had I been smiling, for her to give me such a bewildered and inquisitive stare.

"_What's funny_?" Her voice poured smooth lie the finest sake, into my head where it sloshed around for several moment more than it needed to. God had it been forever since I'd heard _that voice_. I hadn't been in the right mind to answer her with words, so I took my hands to the curves of her hips and grasp onto them greedily— but she immediately batted me away.

Damn her.

Now I could tell that the expression upon my face had been one of disappointment, for the once bewildered stare she had given me, changed. Flickering into a look of satisfaction, and amusement. With this, I know I must've worn a mask of pout, I knew for a fact she'd relished in things like that, my suffering.

She was sadistic, this woman of ice.

When she'd finally dropped her hips down onto my own, I fret that I might in fact lose the only ounce of "cool" that remained inside of me. I could feel her. Her warm, moist flesh between her thighs. I could feel her through the thinness of my Shihakusho, on my loins which she'd ground down upon with her waist. I could tell, simply from the fact that I felt her yielding flesh, that she hadn't been wearing any panties. And this took an immediate and ill effect on me.

On other occasions, I would do all that I can to control myself, to deprive her of that feeling of domination she craved so often. Just to be an asshole.

But tonight, in the dusky black of the heavens lit by tiny specks of white. With the window clear as crystal behind her, providing the perfect scenery of such a perfect moment— a background of gentle cherry blossoms, dancing in the soft wind. And those crystal blue balls of light entrapped in that beautiful skull, piercing into my pleading, desperate eyes.

I was a _goner_.

She separated her loosened kimono down the middle, and pulled it back behind her to pool on top of my legs, unveiling the beautiful masterpiece the God's have blessed her with. That tight lean body, hr muscle bathed in skin of cream and porcelain, an envy to any other. Her firm, pert breasts perched perfectly atop her bust with puckered pink tips resting atop the petite mounds of flesh.

I traced the outline of her moonlit silhouette excitedly with my eyes. God it's been so long since I've been gifted to such a sight. The aching in my groin grew unbearable, and she knew it, she could feel me against her just as I could feel her against me.

"_I want to do it slowly_," she purred angelically as she brought her face down just close enough to ghost over mine, "_wouldn't you like to savor it, before you have to leave again tomorrow for another long mission_?—"

"_Fuck _a mission," I ground in as clear of words as I could muster in my current state. "I'm dying right now. You're killin' me..."

"Quit whining," she kissed me, soft on the lips. Then before I could react, her head disappeared from my peripheral and I felt those same soft lips against the my clenched throat, and immediately my, throat tightened, "_You big baby_."

She bit my pulse— _hard_. It took more than me to refrain from howling out, but I managed, by the will of God. It became apparent to me in more than one way that her main purpose in my life precisely at this moment now was to torture me, and nothing else. "It's been months since I've seen you," I heard her whisper as she led her trail of warm kisses down to my collar, then my searing lungs, "I want to take it slowly..."

Would it be selfish of me to object to this? Probably.

But right now, I just wanted to take her whole, all in one piece...

However, there was no way for me to object to a woman who had completely shut her ears off to me after all of my detest. She would have it her way, or _no _way.

And _no way _was not an option.

"_Fuck..._" I could tell I was losing my mind, now that I couldn't control my breathing, or speech. Perhaps it was those burning hot kisses seething my skin that was causing my reactions to grow out of hand.

Finally, she brought her attention to where it was needed most, at the painfully erect muscle between my legs. I could feel her hands now, the both of them wrapped around me, teasing me. "Ru—" I choked back on my own oxygen and groaned loudly before I could finish enunciating her precious name. The scorching heat of her mouth wrapping around my cock was enough to make me come, but I'd known she wouldn't allow that, and would cease if she'd thought I was getting too close too soon.

She had a throat that could reduce a man to tears— luckily, I was that man. Hell, I don't mind crying over this, not at all. Not me.

I only found it amazing that she conjured the will, and the talent, to take me down to the base in that hot velvet sheath, after all of her commentary about my being 'too big'. I'd often only replied, calling her 'too small'. But right now I can't even find the words to insult her. I grab as much of her hair as I can in my right hand, and aid her graciously in her motion of lifting and dropping her head down on me. And I can just barely hear her gagging softly over my own grunts of ecstasy.

However, I knew she'd adjust, just as she'd always done, and she continued to snake that skillful tongue around my shaft. It feels so much better today than it had felt ever in my life. "_Oh my God__,_" panting, I'm only able to force these words from my throat, in a heated mess, "I love you, God, I love you so fucking much Rukia."

Of course, she laughed at me, and resorted to a _hands only_ tactic that could still make me erupt. "You know you say that every time," she sneered, and she's right. Her long strokes up and down my instrument of lust grew quicker and harder, as did my own breath. I was so close— "_You're about to cum_.—"

"_No,_" I lied, I knew it was the only way to keep her from halting. But this wicked woman knew me and my body entirely too well to abide by any word of my tongue. She immediately ceased and removed her hand from my cock, and I curse myself before I lift slightly from the ground to verbally object, and find that her face is as contorted with lust as mine.

Her eyes are windows into the depths of her desire, fogged with her heat, and as I look through them I can see the pureness of her aching.

"Rukia..."

I brought my hand up to touch her face, and cupped both of those warm rosy cheeks in my palms to caress her skin with my thumbs, but she pulled them away. And slowly, she shrank back to the mat on the ground, "I won't make you wait anymore..." she grimaced lowly. As I continued to stare in amazement of her sudden surrender, she spreads her slender stems, and the petals of her luring sex with her digits, "You can come in here. Come on. Dump it out inside of me..."

Have I died and gone to heaven? Hesitation was _far _past me, and I had sprang upon my knees and between her legs quicker than I'd ever moved in my entire life— and that includes flash stepping.

But damn, those woeful eyes. Had I been any less of the man or the lover that I was to her, I would've ignored them, and taken her as she'd offered herself to me. But Rukia— _my_ Rukia deserved much better than that.

I dove down to kiss her, her precious mouth which had been parted in breath before I stole it away from her. My fingers entangled in her black web, and my lips stamped along the length of her precious creamy throat where I could catch the vibrations of her moans in my mouth. She whispered my name in heat, taking her hands to my head and tugging on my hair. My mouth found its way to the rosy peaks of her breasts where I clamped down around it with my lips and sucked, while my other hand rolled her stiffened nipple between my fingers.

I felt her tremble— endowing upon me a feeling of power, domination that she'd once had over me, but how the tables have turned. "_Ichi— wait_!" Rukia gasped, sensually, I took no heed to her warning and brought my fingers to the folds of her core where I slicked them inside _slowly_. And had I felt this tightness around my manhood as I had now around my fingers, I was sure to come to an early climax. I watched her closely, she closed her eyes and cocked her head back while I pumped my digits feverishly into her sex, and caressed her soft hair with my other hand and whispered above her lips, "_Did you miss this too_? _You missed me finger fucking you like_ _this_...?"

Yes. I would do to her as she's done to me. I would break her into a million shards of ice until she'd been left reduced to nothing more than a trembling puddle of desire in my hands, and I would do so with my extensive knowledge of her sexual weaknesses. With my fingers slowly slicking out of her, I slid them up to the small, erect pearl found between her lips, and gave it a hard pinch. She jerked and grabbed tightly at my arm, digging her nails into my forearm as her body quaked— "_Oooh_!"

She finally opened those aquamarine orbs to look at me, gasping and panting, I made sure she watched when I removed my fingers from her arousal and brought my soaked fingers to my lips. Not only did I enjoy the flavor of her juices, but I more so took pleasure in watching her face as I did. Dropping my head down to her belly, I gave her a small, hot kiss on the navel, and felt her squirm as I did. Her fingers clenched tighter in my hair, almost to the point of inducing pain, but had I cared?

Not when I had so much to give, and so much to get.

I wrapped my hands around her slender thighs and dipped my tongue into her wet sheath, and heard her gasp and groan above me, that is until she closed her legs tightly around my head. Fuck, was she hot. Inside and out. I grabbed her hips tightly and pulled her down to my mouth to engulf her groin and plunge my tongue to the deepest parts of her, wriggling and brushing it against the ridges of her inner walls.

With the tip of it, I took to tracing each and every individual letter of my full name out on her constricting walls as I'd always done, and I could tell that she was more and more appreciative of the length of my name. It was indescribable, this excitement, this buildup of heat and desire, even with my hearing shrouded by the girth of her thighs I could hear her sharp breaths and hard panting, her wails of bliss. Her sweet and tender voice, crying my name in desperation.

I felt her quiver, on the inside, with my tongue, and I knew she was reaching climax. But would I let her?

Of course not.

I delivered a final small nip to her clitoris and sucked on it shortly, flicking it with my tongue and pulling my head up to kiss again on her belly. She was breathing so hard, and fuck was she a sight to see. Her skin, glistening from sweat in the moonlight, and her tiny stomach rising and lowering in rhythm to her panting. Fuck it— waiting was out of the question. I practically tore this damn Shihakusho off my body before I came down to press my chest against hers, and my nose against hers.

Her warm hands cupped my face and tickled my jawline, as her cold eyes stared into the very substance of my soul. I almost melted in her arms, right here and right now, but I had more important things to do— like pleasure her after my long and dreaded hiatus. With my hand I guided the tip of my member to her point of entry and pushed, _slowly_.

"_Mmm_," Rukia moaned, and I hissed in pleasure— already without burying myself balls deep inside of her. With just my tip inside, I could already easily tell she was going to be a tighter fit than usual, and I gave her one last and final look of hesitation with furrowed brows and questioning eyes. She breathed out, and wrapped her legs around my hips, pulling me in deeper, until I finally surpassed the tight ring of her diminutive pussy and stilled myself inside of her. She blasted open for me as a sail would when struck by a forceful wind, and I made sure to keep still not only to allow her to adjust, but also to savor her luscious feel.

Everything flickered, darkening as my eyes rolled back into my head and I groaned out as she'd crowed in agony and pleasure. Her legs unlocked themselves from around my body and spread wide, as I held them open, I leaned forward and kissed her deeply on the lips.

She locked her arms tightly around my neck, and smothered me. Lord, I missed her tender kisses more than anything. Finally, I'd moved back to unsheathe myself from her canal of lust, and slowly, I dove back in with grinding, gradual moves, over and over. Her breathing quickened, her soft moans turning into high and fitful whimpers as she pushed herself up unto me as I'd taken her by the hips. I knew she was impatient, and waiting for me to ravish her as she'd needed to be ravished.

"Careful," I taunted her softly, "I wouldn't want to go too fast." Although I had meant for what I said to be taunting and teasing, I myself struggled to hold control over my own breath and words. But just seeing Rukia like this, beneath me, writhing and arching in need, was far more than I could ask for. "_Faster_," I heard her whisper, and I complied without hesitation or taunt. I'd wanted to, but I hadn't the patience.

Her moaning grew far louder and less controlled as I had pummeled into her with quicker vigor, lifting myself up on the palm of my hands as I allowed my hips to pump back and forth to assure that I fulfilled her need for more speed as she requested it. She began to bounce, her vectile breasts jumping and shaking, I took one in my hand and gave it a firm squeeze as I readjusted my position above her. On my knees, I took Rukia by her hips and brought them up higher so that her back arched and her head pressed back into the pillow. In this position, I could take her more accurately, with feverish thrusts into her hot velvety core, my chest was caving in, and breathing in and of itself, became an irksome chore.

Her toes curled and I was undoubtedly reaching the end of my climax, as I breathed harder and louder, she competed with me in our game of sound and began to sing out in beautiful euphoria. Her legs swung over my shoulder, and my name ripped from her throat over and over in continuously increasing volume and pitch— "_Rukia_!" I finally answered her in a disassembled howl of bliss, "Fuckin' _hell_—"

She bellowed out in one last cry of heat before her body locked and tightened tremendously against my touch and around my cock. Her high shrill filled the air, and _I _filled her to the brim with every drop of excitement I had stored within me. She came as well, I could fell it hard against my shaft— her muscles tightening and her powerful climax erupting. Her body gave a final jerk, one more time before she fell flat on the ground and quaked against the mat she lied on. Gripping and grabbing hold of my wrists.

The sight of her, a hot aroused mess, was enough to get me riled up again and to even my own surprise— I found myself growing stiff inside her. She must've felt it, she moaned loudly and then laughed, angling her head back against the pillow, "_You must've really missed me_."

_Tease_. But she was so desirable in that way, I couldn't stand it! I pulled out of her freshly fucked hole and allowed the excess of our mixed climax to pour from her body, before I quickly and forcefully plunged back into her. "_Ah_," she cried out and chewed on her lip tightly, "I—I'll...take that as a..._yes_..."

As much as I'd _love _to engage in a verbal quarrel with Mrs. Smart-ass beneath me, I resisted.

She threw her arms up to my shoulders and pulled her back up from the ground to lock her face inches in front of mine. The seductive look in her eyes drew me nearer and nearer to her, like an insect to the pristine blue light, she brought me nearer and kissed me. Kissed me so dearly, so tenderly, yet passionately, with her tongue dancing in tempo with mine until my entire mind grew blurry with want. And in our kiss, I failed to notice her pressing her body's weight against me to lower me down to the floor.

I found myself lying on me back— underneath _her_, rising andstaring at me. Again, I took my hands to her hips, and this time she didn't bat them away or deny me, she welcomed my touch with pleasure and giddy, and placed her hands on my lifting and falling chest for her own support. Her hips rose from mine, all the way to the very tip of my manhood, and I'd almost given her a fitful look in detest. I was done teasing, and evidently, so was she.

Her hips came colliding with mine once more with a hard sound of skin-on-skin contact, and my head cocked backwards in pleasure as she squeezed and churned hard on me. I took it upon myself to aid her in her hopping, and thrust my hips up to connect with her intimate region as quickly and sharply as possible. I had to angle my head back down to watch her— I simply had to. Had no man wanted to miss such a wonderful sight.

Her breasts bouncing, her body lifting and falling in ravenous tempo. Her silk strands shifting and jumping atop her head— I picked one of my hands up from her waist to push the strands falling into her face back so that I wouldn't miss a single moment of her exquisite expression. I could feel her heating up in my palm, and her sex tightened tremendously hard around me, until I groaned out in reaction.

She had slowed in effect of her body's tenseness and grew sluggish in her stride— but I wouldn't let her, not _today_. I myself would bring things up back to speed, clenching my hands back down on her hips tightly, my waist churning into hers, and bouncing her off my base until she fell back down again as hard as she could. Our room filled with the unmistakable sound of raw skin contact, and Rukia's cries, and my own audible expressions of lust. She arched back and pushed herself against me, her head flying till her nose pointed up to the ceiling, and her mouth agape. I could feel the ends of her long dark hair tickling my thighs while her head was thrown back, and I watched her as her breath grew more and more choresome, and her moans grew _louder_.

Fuck**— **I hated myself right now. Already once again I felt the familiar sensation of my stomach tightening, and my body growing tense. I was once again ready to blow, pulsating deep inside of her, and she reacted immediately by plastering herself down on me and rotating her hips. Not for her life would she let me escape, even if I wanted to, she was hungry for the fluid of my arousal, and I was giddy in giving it to her in full.

I choked out a final growl, and blew my heavy load once again inside of her, pressing down on her belly as I did to watch her squirm as it poured out of her in small trickles, though she'd tried to save it and swallow every drop. "Aren't you happy to be home?" I heard her pant, hard and out of breath. I finally took the initiative to look deeper into her eyes and found her exhaustion where it lied, and I pulled her body down to me to embrace her.

"You don't have to over exert yourself for me," I whispered softly in her ear. She flinched and lifting aback from me to look me in the eyes.

"Who said I was doing it for _you_?—"

"_Oh_."

She laughed, "I missed you too, you idiot." She kissed me again, and again, and brought her chest back down to press onto mine, "I love you, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki."

I felt myself smile, and chuckled lightly at her remark as I stroked my hand up and down the planes of her soft back, "I love you too," I said. And kissed her once more on her soft pink lips, "Captain Rukia Kurosaki."

She smiled at me, and lowered her head back down to my shoulder to kiss me upon my jaw and run her tongue across the stamp of her lips. I hissed lightly at the tenderness of her ginger touch, and ground my teeth together— "_Wanna go again_?" She whispered wolfishly in my ear. I couldn't answer, I couldn't muster a single word, all I could do— was smile.

God, I love my wife.

And God had I dreaded to moment I would have to leave her again, tomorrow.

* * *

_Whoop_.

Number ooooone, of possibly many more to coooome. Leave a review!? I'll start pushing these out more often, I love me some sexy IR!


End file.
